The membrane of a cell is a complex structure that both maintains the intracellular milieu and regulates the interaction between intracellular and extracellular space. A major aspect of a cell's physiological state at any given time is the state of its electrochemical equilibrium. In this regard, the membrane acts as a complex electrical component, exhibiting both capacitive and resistive elements whose respective values change in response to electrical stimuli, chemical stimuli, protein expression in the membrane and the cell's native physiological activities. While capacitance of the cell membrane is largely due to the passive dielectric properties of the lipid bilayer, a detectable component of the capacitance also arises from membrane-bound proteins and their dynamic behavior. Dynamic detection of charge displacement in electrically excitable cell membranes can provide biophysical insight into the activity of voltage-sensitive and chemical-sensitive biophysics/physiology of membrane-bound proteins. Accordingly, monitoring membrane dielectric properties can be informative in the study of membrane-bound protein function, wild type and genetic mutations, and respective protein-drug interactions.